Erinnerungen
by pococo
Summary: Gretel didn't have the past everyone believed her to have. She is from a rich family, a run away, and she just wants to get away from it all...


Her name was Gretel. She was a simple girl, living in Germany. Her family was… unique. They were rich and not in the 'oh we happened by some money', but the millionaire kind of money.

She was sitting on her chair next to her vanity, her personal maids fixing up her waist length blonde hair. She loved this kind of life, but there was something missing, something she could not seem to put her finger on. She gave a quiet sigh as her maids finished.

They curtsied to her quickly, exiting in a very professional manner. Gretel put her arm out, reaching for them perhaps wishing to talk to them, to have a friend. But no, they already left.

She put her hand to her face, tears wanting to be realized but not. She gave a shaky breath looking up and then to the side to her 8 foot window, the sun was shining bright and a couple birds flew. A squirrel was running on a tree that was planted next to her window.

She gave an almost none silent sigh before standing up, straitening her pale blue dress and walking to her door. She gave one last look at her room, before closing her eyes, and flipping the switch to her lights out.

She met with the only person she could trust in her family. Her brother. He gave her a soft smile, his dark blue eyes sparkled in happiness as he pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes in contentment, snuggling into her elder brothers hold.

"Sven…" She whispered.

"Ja, Gretel?" He asked her, they were just content to stand in the vast hallway, brother and sister, hugging.

"Vater.. he is trying to set me up again.." Her soft voice, in an empty vast hallway was intensified. Her brothers hold on her tightened a little.

"Just… go with it for now, please schwester?"

She closed her eyes tight clinging as if onto dear life onto her brother.

"Ja."

Fabien Fuerst was not a nice man by any means. If anyone was to define the definition of arraigned marriage it would be him. He married his wife Angela Fuerst due to an arranged marriage and his love for his children were purely political. No, that was lie. Somewhere deep in his heart he really did love his children. But his use them as chess pieces on his chessboard of life was far greater then that love.

And that was why he was trying to arraign his only daughter in an unloved marriage to someone who had the political standing and money.

But she did not like this.

* * *

><p>She sat in a chair, sipping her tea every couple of seconds taking a look at her supposed betrothed. He looked stupid. His face, his outfit, and even his manner of speaking did not sound very eloquent and refined like someone of his status is supposed to.<p>

She hated him on sight.

* * *

><p>"Du dreckiger Lügner! Sie schmutzige Betrüger! Holen Sie sich ... Raus aus meinem Haus!*" She screeched as glared at him her purple flared in anger.<p>

"My dear I am sorry, please forgive me..!" He begged her. But that just made her angrier.

"Jetzt!**" She screeched once more before taking a hold of the 100,000 € vase that her brother got her last year. Taking an angry step forward she held it over her head ready to strike the other.

"N-Now come on, Gretel dear! Y-You don't want to do that!" He said nervously ringing his hands.

"Of course I do you filthy cheater!" And she swung the Vase at him, hitting him over the head with it.

* * *

><p>Of course… her father was angry.<p>

She sat on her bed once more, her eyes distant. Her father was angry at what she did. She had sent that stupid man to the hospital with a split open head. Good for him, he shouldn't of cheated on her.

A knock on her door interrupted her musing.

"Come in!" She called. Her brother walked in. His light blonde hair, so light that it looked white in the light and sun was disorderly. His cloths where unruly and wrinkly.

"S-Sven...! What… what's wrong why are you like that!"

He looked her in eyes, before hugging her. She looked at him in shock as whispered something in her ear.

"You need to run away, schwester. I can tell how un-happy you are here. Please.. run away and meet new people and gain a life…" He told her quietly. She chocked back a sob as she clung to him, her tears falling down her cheek.

"Danke… bruder…"

* * *

><p>She sat in her hotel, not as nice as she was usually in when her family went out, but she was not with her family now she had run away. She ran a hand through her waist length blonde hair. She looked at it.<p>

She needed to change. She needed to not be Gretel Anita Alexandria Angela Fuerst. She needed to be Gretel Anita Fuerst. She needed to be her own person.

She took a look at the scissors next to her, her hand reaching out to the shining silver handle. She took a gulp as she put the scissors to her shoulder…

…And chopped off a huge chunk of hair.

* * *

><p>She was alone, she realized as she let out a puff of air that was visible in the chilly winter air. She was all …alone. She couldn't have any contact with her brother because if her father found out… she would be in deeper trouble. Her running away probably humiliated her family. But she was a chance to live her own life.<p>

She crossed her arms, snuggling into her coat and scarf and then she spotted a newspaper fly across the road.

Well she hadn't read the news in while. Last she heard, the Berlin wall fell and the West and East reunited.

Snatching the newspaper from mind blow, she looked at the paper and immediately spotted an advertisement.

'_Farmer needed, no prior knowledge needed. Most have good attitude and work ethic. Is required to run a stand at the Bazaar. If interested please call Mayor Felix at xxx-xxx-xxxx_'

She looked at it, her face brightening up. She took a look around and spotted a pay phone. She had a call to make.

* * *

><p>She looked around at all the unmade stalls and then turned to the large blonde male, Mayor Felix, she told herself as he smiled hugely at her.<p>

"And your name is..?"

"Anita… Anita Fuerst."

Her new life had begun.

* * *

><p>* - You filthy liar! You dirty cheater! Get out... Get out of my house!<p>

** - Now!

_Based off of ideas from a roleplay I am in._

**Please review.**


End file.
